A Push in the Right Direction
by LilyPotterLover
Summary: Lily and Scorpius have been best friends since their first year and everybody know they like each other. When their pride stops them from admiting their feelings will their mom's have to step in? FLUFF! Please read and review!


**Author's Note:** Hey everybody! I hope you all like this. This is my first Lily and Scorpius fanfic so please…NO FLAMES! Criticism on the other hand would be more than welcome…and just in case you were wondering…so would reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters…except for Hope Malfoy! I DO own her. If I did own the others then I would have made Lily the most important person in the epilogue not Albus!

Ginny Potter watched her daughter, Lily laugh at something the Malfoy boy had said. If Ron had seen this scene, he would have thrown a fit.

At the present moment both Lily and Albus Potter were seated on the couch at the Burrow. Beside Lily sat Scorpius Malfoy and beside Albus sat Hope Malfoy.

Scorpius had pale blond hair, though not quite as pale as Draco's had been and his eyes were a kind bluish silver. His sister looked considerably like him. Hope had blond hair as well, though hers was darker blond and fell down to her waist and her eyes were a pure blue.

Lily, Albus, Hope and Scorpius had become friends during Lily's first year at Hogwarts. Her outgoing personality quickly won her Hope Malfoy's friendship and this was rare indeed. Hope was not picky, not at all but her surname often rendered her the victim of many jibes and taunts. Scorpius as well but Scorpius knew how to ignore them…little Hope did not. After Lily and Hope became friends more people got to know Scorpius and Hope. Since Lily and Hope were inseparable pretty soon Albus and Scorpius too had become the best of friends.

James too had learned that the Malfoy children were quite friendly and told off anyone who taunted them.

Ginny, Astoria and Hermione got on incredibly well. Mostly because they all found Lily and Scorpius, in particular, very interesting. Even Harry, Draco and Ron had found, to each of their surprises that they too had things in common.

Lily was in the third year now and, though Harry would never admit it, even he wouldn't be surprised if Lily and Scorpius didn't get together. Hope and Albus had been together for a year now, despite Scorpius' arguing that Hope was too young to have a boyfriend. In the end, Scorpius had satisfied himself by giving Albus a very long warning.

Ginny and Astoria were talking in the kitchen while preparing for Christmas dinner and they decided that Lily and Scorpius were getting nowhere and that they needed a push in the right direction.

The mistletoe had been Astoria's idea and where to place it (outside Lily's room) had been Ginny's. Since Scorpius' room (Scorpius and Hope visited so often, Ginny and Harry had merely resorted to getting them each their own rooms as had Astoria and Draco) was right next to Lily's he had taken to walking Lily to her room everyday and talking to her for a little bit before wishing her goodnight and heading to his own room.

After the mistletoe had been placed, just before Lily and Scorpius decided to go to bed, Astoria and Ginny left, deciding that they should give the two children their space.

**Outside Lily's Room:**

"Pride would definitely win Lily, it's pointless to think that the Harpies would" Scorpius chided.

"You're mental if you think that Pride would win, Scorpius" Lily stated.

"Er…Lily…"Scorpius trailed off, ducking his head, looking extremely awkward.

"What? What's wrong, Scorp?" Lily questioned, bewildered by his sudden, please-let-the-ground-swallow-me-up-whole attitude.

Scorpius pointed towards the ceiling, a faint blush touching his usually pale skin. Lily gazed upwards and immediately blushed.

"It's mistletoe." Lily commented.

"Yeah." Scorpius agreed.

"You don't have to…nobody's going to know except us…"Scorpius pointed out.

"I know. But it is tradition." Lily pointed out.

"Well…this is awk-"Scorpius was cut off by Lily, who brushed her lips against his, softly and hesitantly.

Scorpius gazed at her in surprise and was shocked to find her gazing at him hopefully. He leaned in and softly brushed his lips against hers, once again, though this time he allowed his lips to linger.

"Well, it's about time too. But you guys have to tell Dad and James…and Teddy will probably haul the entire Auror Office on you, Scorp" Albus commented from his position in the shadows, a smirk of amusement on his face as he gazed at Scorpius' and Lily's flushed faces.


End file.
